This invention relates to a new and novel interproximal dental instrument.
As is apparent, the areas between the teeth are often rough and have overhangs which make it difficult to operate dental floss between the teeth. Dentists who use rubber dams are also aware of such rough areas since it is difficult to insert the dams. These rough areas may be the result of natural improperly formed surfaces or by restorations with overhangs such as fillings. Dentists, of course, attempt to make or keep these surfaces smooth so that it is possible to floss with ease as well as to allow insertion of rubber dams for tooth repair, but frequently due to natural or corrective dentistry, the contact areas become rough and excess bonding from fillings exist. Dentists have heretofore used various types of tools and implements in an attempt to smoothen the contact areas between the teeth as well as to remove or smoothen excess bonding material from fillings. Such tools, however, are not capable of efficiently providing the smooth contact desired as well as to efficiently remove excess bonding material.